guns_and_huntingfandomcom-20200215-history
Woodchuck
Woodchucks are a type of varmint that are found throughout the eastern United States, and are commonly hunted with specialized rifles at long range. Methods Stand Hunting Woodchucks are generally hunted using a few different methods. The most common is the "stand hunting" method. This entails setting up at a high vantage point, usually prone or with a portable shooting bench and glassing the terrain until a woodchuck is spotted. Then, the shot is generally taken from the position no matter what distance the target is at. This is what "varmint guns" are used for, as the shooter must be ready for whatever distance a woodchuck appears at, from close to far. Obviously, however, people must have an upper limit to their effective range. If a woodchuck appears out of range, then either a stalk happens or the shot is passed. This style of hunting is typically a long-range affair. Stalking Stalking is a method that begins the same as stand hunting, regarding the fact that the shooter begins the hunt at a vantage point overlooking several woodchuck holes. The difference lies in what the shooter does after a sighting. Instead of taking the shot at whatever distance the woodchuck appears in within the shooters range, the stalker will attempt to close the distance as much as physically possible before taking the shot. Depending on the terrain being hunted, this method could also become a long-range affair, although an average stalker could generally close the distance to under 200 yards. In fact, a good stalker in the right conditions can even come within bow range of a woodchuck. Walking "Walking Varminting" is a method in which the hunter will walk around the edges of fields until a woodchuck is spotted. It is now that the stalk begins for the walker. See Stalking for more details on making the stalk. This method usually entails a much lighter rifle than the typical "varmint rifle", as it is to be carried more. Shots are generally far under 200 yards. Tips *When a woodchuck is spooked, it will generally give a few seconds before running into it's hole. Be ready for a quick shot. *If a particular woodchuck does manage to make it into it's hole (uninjured), quietly stalk your way towards it. At about 100 yards (or so, depending on the terrain), just aim inside the hole (a great scope helps with this). Many times a curious woodchuck will poke it's head out for a few seconds (generally within an hour of the stalk to the hole). This is an extremely fun way to hunt them and be ready for a quick shot. *Always try and plan your hunt around rainstorms, the reason for this being, that woodchucks don't drink water. They must get their water intake from eating plants that are soaked with water. The day after a storm, woodchucks can often be seen milling around all day long, generally with their guard let down, too. Firearms See Woodchuck/Firearms for firearms used for woodchucks by users on this wiki. Because woodchucks are commonly hunted all the way out to 500 yards or farther, a specialized woodchuck rifle is generally required. This rifle can generally be heavy, as long walking distances are rare. A high-power scope is common as well, as is a bipod for prone shooting. The cartridge itself is usually a small .22 caliber, that shoots flat and fast. A list of common woodchuck cartridges and their effective range on woodchucks can be found below. NOTE: The following effective ranges are with the right bullet and excellent shooting abilities. Let your individual skill dictate your effective range. *.22LR = 30 yards *.22 Winchester Magnum Rimfire - 130 yards *.17 Hornady Magnum Rimfire - 150 yards *.223 Remington = 300 yards *5.56x45mm NATO = 300 yards *22-250 Remington = 450 yards Category:Varmint Hunting